


Clint's Probably Gonna Fuck The Nanny

by Winderdusr



Category: Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, MCU
Genre: F/M, For my boiiiii, M/M, Miaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Theyyy gayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winderdusr/pseuds/Winderdusr





	Clint's Probably Gonna Fuck The Nanny

Clint didn't mourn. It wasn't something he did. He's caused to much death himself to not be able to process it. Even if he didn't mourn Laura, he missed having her around . He was sad to see how much his kids missed their mom.

Clint hadn't known what to do; he needed the "Avenging" checks but he couldn't think of anyone besides himself and Natasha who he trusted with his kids and there was not a lot of time that he could take off if they were sick or something. He might have to quit the hero business and become an accountant. And that thought was way scarier than Thor's sexy brother controlling his mind.

Luckily it seems Stark and The Captain were set on keeping him on the team. They said it was for his invaluable skill set, apparently archers were in short supply but he thought they were just being nice.

That's how he'd come to meet the people who guarded the galaxy and were now in charge of gaurding his children.

"Are you insane?" Clint whispered to Tony when he'd been introduced to the ragtag bunch. Little Pietro was busy trying to chase the raccoon on all fours. "Aren't they supposed to be, you know, Gaurding the Galaxy?"

" The Galaxy is hardly ever in danger and besides The Musketeers are happy to volunteer their services to help a fellow hero, besides I threw some money at them and they were practically dancing at the opportunity. Let me introduce you to their fearless leader, Peter"

" You and Steve are letting Peter lead his own team? I mean I'm not one to judge a fellow parent, but I'd wait till he finished high school at least." Not that little Peter wasn't capable he was doing great as the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man but saving the Galaxy seemed like a bit much.

" I think he means me." A tall guy introduced himself, his name must be Peter too, small world, " And thank you for calling me the leader by the way, that makes me sound cool."

" Whatever Starla, let me introduce you to the man who will kill you if you let something happen to his kids. His name is Clint and he shoots arrows good." Tony introduced him. "Hiya, I swear I'm honored to be helping out an Avenger, but do you know when we're going on a real mission? I sort of hyped this up to all my friends and they're expecting to see me on the news and stuff.

Oh sure. These guys were gonna work out great.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint officially regrets everything ever. He and Nat had gone on his first mission since Laura even got sick and everything that could've gone wrong went wrong.

  1. He and Natasha had gotten separated
  2. When they finally found each other they were both so surprised that They shot each other 
  3. They had to sit and wait for Stark to come collect them from Some country who's name he couldn't pronounce  



   And did he mention He got shot?!??

" Pops!!" Lana and Nick shouted as theyran into the make-shift hospital room at SHIELD  and jumped onto his bed which was very painful considering he got shot.  

 

" Whoa Whoa Whoa buddies I think we should give your dad some space to heal. " Patrick? No. Peter said coming into the room after them. He had Pietro strapped to his chest in a baby carrier. 

 

 " How were my tikes, Quill? They treat you well?" Clint asked.

"Oh yeah, me and Nicky over there bonded over these really great novels. They're about a kid facing the world with his best friend Roel or something , changed my life."

clint laughed like he hadn't in a long time.  

"I'm glad you like 'em because I'm probably gonna be bedridden for a few days and could really use a hand with the kids."

" Well, Mr. Barton if your really that unwell" Quill said leaning in real close " I could play babysitter  _and_ _Doctor "_

Oh yeah, he could get used to the new nanny. 


End file.
